1. Field
The disclosure relates to a cathode of a three-dimensional lithium secondary battery and a method of fabricating the cathode of a three-dimensional lithium secondary battery, and more particularly, to a cathode that increases the energy density of a three-dimensional lithium secondary battery and a method of fabricating the cathode of the three-dimensional lithium secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Demand for lithium secondary batteries has rapidly increased in line with the development of mobile information terminals, such as smart phones and notebook personal computers, and next-generation clean energy automobiles, such as electric vehicles (“EV”s).
Recently, the demand for lithium secondary batteries is further increasing due to desired features thereof such as higher voltage than nickel-cadmium batteries or nickel-hydrogen batteries and higher energy density per weight. Lithium oxides are generally used as a cathode active material for lithium batteries, and graphite is generally used as an anode active material for lithium batteries.
Much research has been performed to further enhance the energy density and rapid charge-discharge of lithium batteries. An enhanced energy density may increase a capacity of lithium batteries, and an enhanced rapid charge-discharge may increase a charge-discharge speed of lithium batteries.
The three-dimensional lithium secondary battery may have both a cathode active material layer and an anode active material layer facing each other. Then, a facing area between the cathode active material layer and the anode active material layer may increase, and accordingly, a charging capacity per area may increase.